A story that didn't go as planned
by bington
Summary: Years upon years have passed since the age of the ninja has died out, but what happens when one boy finds out what it is to be a ninja? And on top of that tries to teach himself. Well lets follow the story of Akio Syuma to find out shall we? -Sucks at disclaimers or summaries-
1. Chapter 1

'Sometimes, a boy and a girl meet and fall in love~ oh so beautiful~...Well thats how it's supposed to be but...ya...well it didn't turn out that way, for me that girl turned

into a friend or a rival...frenemies, ya thats right.' "Oiii Akioooo..." 'oh look, there she is now...' "what is it Mane?" Well if you don't understand what's happening, Akio is

currently laying down on the grass hill while Mane is sitting next to him. 'Oh, I forgot, my names Akio, I have spiky black hair and green eyes, I wear a yellow T-shirt

and blue jeans, nice to meet you~ Oh and thats Mane, she has short red hair, and blue eyes. She wears a black T-shirt and brown cargo shorts.' "Oi Akio, don't go back

to day dreaming, I'm bored!" she said as she bopped Akio on his head, "oowww...what was that for?" Akio said as small teardrops could be seen in his eyes. 'Oh, and

I'm a crybaby so theres that to.' "Stop being such a crybaby, I didn't hit you that hard." "Liar, you bopped me on the head, anyways what did you want?" "I was going to

ask if you could let me borrow your homework cause mine was eaten by a rabid squirrel" "again, liar." Akio mumbled as he got up and started to walk towards his house.

"Oi where are you going?" "you wanted to borrow my homework right? well lets get going before my parents decide to walk into the room randomly..." Akio said as he

remembered all the times when his parents decided to get home at the worst times. "Well, here we are, now before we enter Mane do you remember what I told you?"

"Shoes off, be quiet, no mess, no getting into arguments..." The list just went on and on and on until Akio finally decided to put an end to it, "All right already, you're

good to go inside, jeez did I really give you that many rules?" "yes" Mane said extremely bluntly as she walked inside, grabbed Akio's backpack, and chucked it at him

making him fall on his ass as he stood up and handed her his homework and began his walk to school. "These are all wrong" "Says the one who needed them in the first

place." Akio stated as, to his surprise, she was right, all of his answers where wrong. "Well there goes another grade..." Akio said as he plopped his head on his desk not

caring about what happened during the class one bit. Mane on the other hand was extremely interested as she seemed to be writing down her notes so quickly that

smoke was stirring out of the paper. 'Know what? I might have to move up the frenemies to just plain out friends.' Akio thought as he reviewed the day with so far very

little happening to him, well, other than Mane punching him on the head that is. As the day drew on, Akio thought it would be a great Idea to just fall asleep in all of his

classes, this had worked until his third class where his teacher had slapped his hand with a ruler to wake him up. "OWwwww! what...was...that...for...?" Akio said as he

started his exclamation loud and annoyed to a scared and frightened puppy. "DETENTION" "No." "EXCUSE ME?!" 'thats right this teacher was a loudmouth I forgot.' "I

said I don't want a detention" He said plainly while he was waiting for her lecture of disrespectful brats and her authority over each and every one of them. "If I go you

need to be in whisper mode for the rest of the year!" He stated quite loudly. The entire class seemed to go silent as everyone looked towards Akio in shock and pity,

"NOPE EITHER YOU GO OR SUSPENSION!" "I'LL GO IF YOU SHUT UP FOR THE REST OF THE WEEK" "DEAL".

/Time Skip Three Hours/

"I can't believe you agreed to a detention" Mane stated plainly as she punched Akio in the arm. Akio was going over a plan in his mind of how to escape the prison

known as detention when he was so rudely interrupted by a punch in the arm. "Well at least I can remember to do my homework" "What good is remembering to do it if

you don't know how to do it?!" " Hey, at least I try at home, and I like my beauty sleep thank you very much!" 'Oh ya, since you're reading my thoughts, I might as well

say where I'm from and currently at. Im from Konoha city, named after the fabled Konoha or village hidden in the leaves.' Akio decided to make his way over to the

classroom and live out his days of detention as he walked in and took a seat looking around at all of the 'delinquents' in the classroom. "Oh well, lets get this over with.

/Time Skip 1 hour/

Akio was finally making his way home, when for some odd reason he looked towards a small glint of light reflected off of a piece of metal in the ground "hmmm, thats

odd..." Akio then walked over towards the small item and noticed that it was attached to a small band, after digging it out he looked over the band noticing that it had a

symbol of a leaf with a swirl in the center, and looked as if it was to be used in battle. He then looked forward and noticed a small opening in the ground. "Should I be

intrigued...? Too late, already am" Akio then walked into the opening while carrying the headband.

**...CLIFFHANGER! Sorry if it's not good I did this when a lot was happening so I decided to edit it a bit and then upload it. So tell me what you think and I'll do another~ **

**Bington~**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY GUYS, I decided to update it a lot sooner...yaaaay...well anyways, without any further ado...CHAPTER 2!**

* * *

**"**Should I be Intrigued? To late, already am!" Akio said as he began to walk into the dark cave and as he walked further and further, nothing changed, it just seemed

like a dark, and damp cave, That was until he felt the floor getting smoother under his feet, there weren't as many bumps if any at all. "Wait isn't a cave...supposed...to

be a cave?" He said as he looked at what should have been a cave but was now a full blown room, but that wasn't what had surprised him, no, what surprised him was

that the room was like a museum. There where scrolls that looked as if they would fall apart at the first touch. Akio looked at one scroll that seemed to stand out, but he

couldn't put his finger on why it stood out to him, it just did. He took one step towards the scroll 'Wait why am I walking towards it?' another step 'I don't even know

whats here or what could happen to me!' a third step 'Why can't I stop?!' one last step 'I shouldn't even be here...why did I even walk in this cave? Why didn't I just

stay away and mind my own business? I could die from some disease or, or some trap here, and yet I can't seem to stop myself...' He began to lift his hands until he

grabbed a scroll labeled **The Story of a Knucklehead Ninja, May he Rest in peace along with his possessions and may they find a new suitor, Goodbye, **

**Naruto Uzimaki. **He just stared at the title and for some odd reason, he felt like crying for a person he had never met. He then looked towards the rest of the scrolls

and equipment there and decided that he would use the equipment and be it suitor, considering that he had already gotten involved with this just by being there. "Oh

well, might as well start studying new materials...yaaay good luck with that Akio" He said to himself.

* * *

**Sorry for making it short everyone *puts hands in front of me* please don't kill me, anyways I'll be sure to make the third chapter longer but I'll have **

**to ****start it today or I'll get off track, bai btw I'll make the next one like 2000 words maybe, so if you like my fic Follow and review**


	3. Chapter 3

**SUP PEOPLE! Im back ;3 and as I promised I made this chapter about 1600 words longer than the last chapter. So enjoy, rate and review, and goodbye! **

Akio was currently on the ground panting as he was trying to unlock his "chakra", which was definitely harder that it looked in the scroll, it was like trying to hold your breath for an hour and having no consequences, it just wasn't seeming to be possible. "I'm never going to be able to do this...so how did he do it and become so known in his time?" He said as he looked up at a painted picture of Naruto Uzumaki. "Common Akio, you can do this." He said as he once again got into the position used to channel chakra throughout his body, expecting the same result as the past, what, 700 attempts? Ya that seems about right, but this time something else happened, he started to feel..warm, and safe. It felt like being hugged by a mother that loved you to much to let you go. 'Is this chakra...?' He thought as he silently looked at his hands, not seeing anything but feeling it (Chakra is not visible unless it is in a very large quantity for those of you who don't know what it is.) Akio continued to examine himself in confusion as to where this so called "Chakra" was, but he couldn't seem to see it no matter how hard he tried, he just knew it was there, so he decided to go on to the second exercise of chakra, he walked towards a scroll labeled "Basic Jutsu"

* * *

**Meanwhile**

* * *

Mane felt tired and bored, she was close to falling asleep, which if you know Mane, almost never happens. 'I wonder where Akio is...' she thought of her new friend as she looked at the door wondering whether or not to go outside and enjoy the sunshine, or stay in her bed and enjoy a nap. Choosing the first option she got up and walked to her door, opened it, and winced at the sudden light reaching her eyes. As her eyes settled from the sudden sunlight, she looked around and smiled tiredly before putting her shoes on and walking outside to take a walk. As she was about 15 minutes into her walk she stopped and sighed before heading back home "Nothing to do..."

* * *

Akio could now be found extremely exhausted and trying to stand back up before collapsing to the ground as he pushed himself to a wall breathing heavily "why...pant...did I decide...pant...to do this?!" He exclaimed quietly as he laid down on his side and fell asleep

* * *

**Akio's dream world**

"...where am I...?" He questioned himself as he looked around the room tiredly, it looked like an old building, red, and shaped like an upside down funnel. "It looks...boring yet extravagant, like someone important lived here." He took another look around the room before a staircase suddenly appeared in front of him. "This seems like a good idea, walk up the magical staircase that appears right in front of you, amazing plan" He said sarcastically, that was, until the room around him started to fall into nothingness. "...okay magic staircase it is." He said as he started up the staircase not wanting to be caught by whatever as seemingly eating up the floor, when he reached the top of the staircase he was now in a long hallway, and seeing that he didn't have much of a choice other than to run down the hall and into the door at the other side. As he started his sprint he noticed every step he took, the floor would vanish, making sure that there would be no way to get back down. As he reached his half way point the floor started to collapse altogether and he started jumping from piece to piece, being careful to pick the pieces that weren't falling down into the endless abyss below him. "Common almost there!" he yelled as he dived at the door, pushing it open and sprinting inside, only to see that the floor stopped falling at this point and just...stayed. "What the hell just happe-" he was cut off by a voice to his left, "Yo~ nice to meetcha Akio!" He turned to face the man that somehow knew his name "Who are y-" he stopped dead in his tracks as he now stared directly into the face of Naruto Uzumaki. "Y-your N-N-naruto Uzumaki!" He yelled as he stared at the man he idolized for being able to do everything he couldn't with ease (Jutsu, tree walking, and water walking) "thats right~ and your Akio, the suitor to my equipment, jutsu, and history, nice to meet you in person because now I'll be in your head until the day when you no longer need me." "...you're kidding right?" "ya you got me, I'm not leaving your head roomy~!" Akio just stared at the smiling face of Naruto in shock at his announcement, "So..you can see everything I see?" "Yep, not only that, but I can speak to you when you wake up, I just dragged you here cause it would be awkward to explain that there was now a voice in your head." Naruto said with a plain look on his face, "OH, don't use up to much chakra, you could die and then there goes my suitor." "WHAT?! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SOONER?!" "I enjoyed watching you blow yourself up while trying to use jutsu, by the way you're using too much chakra for these simple jutsu, try using less. It would work out better for you." "well...thanks for the tip I guess..." Akio stated as he began to wonder how to get out of here, "Take the door to your right if you wanna leave." "Oh thanks." Akio thanked Naruto for the tip and the directions of how to get out.

* * *

**Real World**

Akio awoke with a start as he jumped up and looked around 'I wonder if that was just some messed up dream...' '"Nope, It was real roomy'" 'wait you can read my thoughts...SHIT' Akio mentally swore to himself as he stood up and walked back over to the scroll that was currently lying on the ground. "Might as well use the tip he gave me." Akio said as he looked at the scroll for the substitution jutsu, he went through the hand signs trying to channel less chakra, and to his surprise, he found himself standing now outside the cave, as he walked back inside he saw a small rock on the ground and it took him a little bit to realize that he had successfully done a jutsu for the first time. "YES!" he yelled to himself as Naruto sweat dropped at the celebration for succeeding in such a low level jutsu. 'Idiot.' Naruto dead panned as he watched Akio celebrate in excitement, "Well sorry mister shinobi, I wasn't taught this right away!" Akio replied a little annoyed. Akio had finally decided to call it a day as he got up, walked over to his stuff, and left the cave towards his home. "I can't believe whats happened today..." Akio said a bit dumbfounded as he thought over everything that happened that day, he just couldn't believe it. First he became friends with Mane, then he found a headband, the he walked into a cave full of ninja tools, scrolls on chakra, and even magical powers called jutsu that were powered by said chakra. "OI AKIO!" Mane yelled from behind him, "What?" Akio said as he turned around to be pushed to the ground while she was on top of him "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! I'VE BEEN BORED ALL DAY LONG!" "Sorry, I told you I had detention but I got side tracked on the way home" Mane then pouted, she knew Akio would never give in to her arguments no matter how hard she tried to get him to speak. "humph" she said as she turned away from Akio in disappointment. 'I know what your doing' Akio thought as he sweat dropped at her childish behavior "Im not speaking about the day" he said annoyed now, "HAH SO IT WAS SOMETHING BAD!" "wait what?" the argument continued for a good 40 minuets until Akio finally decided to just start walking home while Mane continued the argument.

* * *

Akio, now at home, was done with his dinner, shower, and was now laying in his bed tiredly staring at the ceiling, "Hey Naruto...what ever happened to you and your friends?" Akio asked curiously, if he was such a good ninja and fighter, he should be able to protect them all, right? '...' "Well?" '...' "...you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to you know that right?" '...I know, it was just a time that I would rather not talk about...' Naruto thought to Akio as he began to remember what had happened to the ninja world and why it had so suddenly vanished away from life, there where no signs or survivors to tell the tale either so...what had happened to make them all vanish from existence? What was powerful enough to kill them when they could form mountains and defy logic? Who knew, but Akio decided not to press any further as he asked a different question that had come to mind, "Hey Naruto?" 'Hmm?' "What was your life like?" Naruto had inwardly grinned 'Well, my life was unfair to begin with, people called me a demon for something that, no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't change.' "Then why did you try so hard?" 'Because I wanted to change that, I wanted to prove to them that I was no demon in hiding and that I was just a person like everyone else. But their Ideals stood strong without fail for so long, at some point I considered giving up.' Naruto thought, as Akio was about to ask another question Naruto continued 'But every time I was about to, new people who loved me for who I was kept entering my life, they saved me from myself before I could do any harm to myself, they where the reason I kept on going, their names where, Iruka, Saindame, Asuma, Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke, Lee, Guy, Neji, Tenten, Gaara, Kankuro, Hinata, Ino, Kiba, Choji, Shikamaru, Tsunade, Jiraya,' Akio stopped listening to the names at that point and decided to try and doze off before he went on again, Naruto sighed as he knew that Akio was going to sleep, but as he decided to go to sleep he asked into the world, nobody in particular as he drifted off into sleep. Naruto on the other hand had stopped and started to ask himself, 'what if there are more like him, what if everyone else got a suitor before me? What if...Im not the only one...?' Naruto sighed as he fell asleep, or at least drifted off as much as a being of thoughts could without dispersing.

**WELL THERE YOU GO, 2000 words~**

**Dulemina - Intriguing. Some spelling mistakes and the sentence structure is very hard to read. I suggest fixing it up, since it is quite annoying. Anyway your idea is awesome and I hope you can continue with it while making it more interesting and full of depth. Can't wait for the next chapter.**

**Thanks for the criticism and support I do try to be unique in my writing but if more people have trouble with reading my stories I'll try to fi it just Review and put it down, its helpful to me, anyways I'll try my best in the future and might go back to fix it once I really get into this.**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME, BYE GUYS!**


	4. Chapter 4

**IM SO SORRY GUYS, I haven't been able to update for two weeks because of stuff that happened during that time, I will make sure to try and update to my regular schedule~! oh and I have a surprise at the bottom hehe, good luck racing for it! Oh and thank you guys for the support, really only two reviews and I already love doing this!**

* * *

While Akio was sleeping peacefully, Naruto was recollecting his life, and how it ended, 'I can't believe they gave us graves after what happened...' Naruto thought to himself as he started re-playing his death in his mind, starting from the beginning of his fight.

* * *

Naruto was standing in front of his enemy head strong as always, "I'm not here to fight just yet, I just want you to hear me out so that we can settle this without any deaths or war." "Awww is the little Hokage scared of a lil o'l fight?" "What? No, I just don't want any needless deaths." Naruto stated as his opponent seemed to be contemplating the idea. 'Is he really THINKING about negotiation? Does he want a war?!' "I've made my decision~!" "Oh? And?" Naruto stated trying to sound as much like a politician as possible. "My Decision would be...NO!" the psychotic man exclaimed as he jumped towards Naruto Kunai in hand, Naruto had jumped back and sighed, not realizing there where other Shinobi sneaking up around him as he was doing a bad habit, focus solely on one person, the one that he was fighting. Naruto put up the hand sign for shadow clones as they rushed the attacker and pinned him to the ground, as he did so, another man jumped out from behind him and performed the hand signs for a fireball jutsu, "FIRE STYLE FIREBALL JUTSU!" he yelled as a massive ball of flames was sent at Naruto, "Wind style, GREAT BREAK THROUGH" Naruto yelled as a gigantic gust of wind ran through the fireball and slammed the enemy to the ground, however as he did so a kunai struck him in the back as his eyes widened from shock, he hadn't gotten the chance to retaliate as more and more kunai began to seep into his skin, killing him.

* * *

Naruto sighed, 'Pathetic...isn't it Sasuke?' he thought to himself as he decided to peep into Akio's dream, 'Lets see what my suitor is thinking...' He thought as he poofed into a spectator box with a bag of popcorn and a soda in hand. 'So Akio, what do you dream of?'

* * *

Akio sighed in his dream of having his relaxing day, "I wonder what it's gonna be like from here on out?" he aid to himself as he thought of the future and what was to come, "Maybe there are more like me, who knows...I hope that they got nice and strong people like Naruto, he's like the big brother I never had..." Akio thought to said not knowing that he had just made a kind hearted blonde like him a little bit more. "Oh well...Might as well have fun with my dream!" He said as he jumped up and took a step forward only to see an image of a spiky white haired ninja smiling, he stopped dead in his tracks, 'What was that? Did I think it up? No, to much detail to be thought up by me...' He took another step forward and saw the same man standing in front of Naruto, only this Naruto seemed...young...'Are these Naruto's Memories?' he thought to himself wide eyed as he took another step forward, only to see the same man again, only this time, he looked like he was in bad shape, 'Who are you?' Akio thought to himself as he took another step, only this time nothing happened, no flash or memory, just his dream as usual, "what was that..." He said to himself as he began to dream his own dreams again.

* * *

Naruto had his eyes wide open as tear drops slid down his cheeks without him knowing, 'Jiraiya...?' He thought to himself, he was completely baffled, Jiraiya was supposed to be dead, non existent, nothingness, was it just his imagination playing tricks on him? Oh well, he would figure this out later.

* * *

Meanwhile

* * *

Mane sighed as she was walking around outside her house, "I wonder what Akio's doing..." she said as she tripped over a piece of metal...

* * *

**There you go guys, your long awaited chapter wait is over! Btw Im adding in Oc's so Rate and Review, Pm me your character info and who they are the suitor of, mmk? mmk, cya guys next time! Also don't hate on me for Naruto's long fight, the group had been well prepared for him and where all about the level of Kakashi, now put that into perspective k?**

**Example Layout- Name: Akio**

** Clothing: Black T-shirt with shorts**

** Naruto Character: Naruto Uzumaki **

** Bio: Akio was never one to stand out, he had a few friends, but not many.**

** Personality: (not good at personalities but you get the gist of it)**

**First one to send me their info get their character into the story~!**

**Bing OUT! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys, I know you expected another chapter but sense I haven't gotten any oc suggestions, I need to make a new one, also I haven't been able to get around to writing a chapter. So I will get around to making another oc soon, but again I'm sorry, and I got someone who is going to help me with this so that we can get this fan fiction some readers! ~w~, anyways lets just say goodbye for this once AND PLEASE DON'T KILL ME FOR THIS CHAPTER!**

**BING OUT!**


	6. SHINE

**HI GUYS! Sorry I haven't updated, I won't be able to over the summer, so I'll be sure to tell you when I stop, anyways LETS GO WITH THE NEW OC!**

**I do not own Naruto nor do I own any of the characters or abilities, I might add my own in but it will mainly be the Naruto characters abilities that are used.**

* * *

Shine sighed as she looked at the tree right in front of her, "I don't get this Tsunade..." Shine said as she continued to stare at the tree. "Look its simple, just match your energy with that of the tree." Tsunade said with a matter of fact tone. "IT'S NOT THAT SIMPLE!" "Look we can go back to the basics if you want, it takes a while for a noobie to learn this anyways." "No I can do this!" Shine yelled as she started up the tree again.

* * *

**Well guys...sorry for the shortest chapter yet but don't worry, it's just the introduction to Shine**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys...please still read after dis Im sowwy ;3; I need to take a break because I won't be able to update for a while but I will give you a rundo-**

**Akio: MANE IS BECOMING IMPORTANT!**

**YES AKIO I KNOW**

**Mane: I HAVE A ROLE?!**

**YES**

**Shine: aw...Im not the only important female?**

**No, anyways this will happen next chapter, CYA!**


	8. Chapter 8

**HEY GUYS! :D GUESS WHO CAME BACK ;w;...don't kill me please**

**Akio: No promises**

**You wouldn't dare, if you do then this story dies :O**

**Mane: Well we wouldn't have to go through crazy shit now would we?**

**...Fair point Mane fair point.**

**ANYWAYS! Enjoy :D**

**PS, I'M OFF OF HIATUS...maybe, I just found time to continue this. :0 **

**Check out my other story, **Shinu tame ni shōnen o kyohi (The boy that refuses to die) .

* * *

Mane picked up the piece of metal and let out a yelp when a voice entered her mind almost immediately, 'Ahhhhh' The voice sounded like it was yawning tiredly. Why was it so tired...?

"W-Who are you?" Mane asked as she looked around rapidly, Where was the voice coming from? Why was it happening? Who was there? 'Troublesome...calm down, I was trying to sleep.' "Where are you?!" ' Where else? I'm in your head. I wish you people would continue to be open minded...oh well.' "WHY ARE YOU IN MY HEAD?!" She yelled in an annoyed tone, 'Troublesome...'

"WHATS TROUBLESOME?!"

'You'

"Shut it!"

The voice seemed to listen and Mane began to question it as much as possible, "Who are you?! Why are you in my head?! What are you doing here?!"

'Isn't it polite to introduce yourself first, I don't know, and again, I don't know.'

A tick mark formed on Mane's head and she sighed calming down for a second. "I'm mane, whats your name?"

'Shikamaru, now lay down and look at the clouds so I can cloud gaze'

"No"

'Then put your back on the grass.'

"Sure"

* * *

Akio fell on his back as the tree seemed to have taken a small explosion, and left it scarred. "Naruto isn't there an easier way to do this?"

'Nope, no shortcuts.'

"C'mon please?"

'Nope.'

He sighed as he looked towards the tree with an annoyed look on his face and tried again.

* * *

**Man I lost all the encouragement for this...Tell me if you want to continue it guys :p**

**-Bington.**


End file.
